justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Me Up
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= ft. |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |mc=Mountain Meadow (2017) |pc=Tamarillo to |gc=My Sin Lightning Yellow to Lemon (Arrows) |lc=Bright Orange (2014) Mango Yellow (Post-''2014'') |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 124 |perf= |dlc = October 1, 2013 (2014) April 22, 2014 (Updated version on 2014) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU)|nowc = WakeMeUp}} "Wake Me Up" by featuring is featured on and as a downloadable track. It was later featured as part of and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles a cowboy. He has a beard, a necklace and two bracelets, a black hat, a red and black checked shirt, a yellow and turquoise jacket, dark purple jeans and black shoes. In the instrumental parts of the song, all his body and clothes are dark; only the jacket, the necklace and the glove are still visible. Background The background is a country landscape of a lake and mountains. It resembles how the time passes by. During the electro-sequence, the floor changes to crystal, the sky shows stars and the mountains change to pink line patrons. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the song, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Look down and bring your hands swing your hands from behind you to your hips. WakeMeUp_gm.png|Both Gold Moves WakeMeUpDLC_GMBoth.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Wake Me Up ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Bailando (Let s Rock!) * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps)' * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) Appearances in Playlists Wake Me Up appears in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs S-Z * Solo ''Just Dance Unlimited'' (2017) * Electro * Just Dance 2014 Captions Wake Me Up appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Electro Country * Cowboy Style Trivia *''Wake Me Up'' is the first song by Avicii in the series. * An updated version of the routine featuring slightly improved graphics was released on April 22, 2014. * In the lyrics, "So wake me up when it s all over" is misinterpreted as "So wake me up! When it s all over". ** In , the mistake is fixed and the line is separated into two, like many other lines of the song (such as "And I didn t know/I was lost"). * Upon initial release, Aloe Blacc was credited as a featured artist. Officially, Blacc is uncredited. The downloadable track was later updated to remove his name on all consoles except Wii. Subsequent games also credit only Avicii. * Wake Me Up comes with two avatars: one that resembles the dancer and another that resembles Teensie from . * P2 from Us Under The Sunshine reuses the dancer's shirt. * The song has been shortened by 50 seconds for the game. * In the Mashups of Bailando and I Gotta Feeling, the coach is not seen in black skin in his part of the routine, despite being so in the original routine. * In a fankit containing items from , an avatar representing the coach in its dark form can be found. * Wake Me Up was featured in the Uplay Instructions Booklet inside the game cover even though it is a downloadable track. * The background is similar to the mountain scenes used in the official music video and lyrics video for the song. Gallery Game Files wakemeupdlc.jpg|''Wake Me Up'' wakemeupdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover WakeMeUp_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and cover Screen Shot 05-11-14 at 10.40 PM.PNG|Avatar on 226.png|Avatar on and later games 200246.png|Golden avatar 300246.png|Diamond avatar 0366.png|Dark avatar Blob.jpg|The additional avatar the song comes with. It resembles Teensie from Rayman Legends. WakeMeUp_pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots WakeMeUpopener.png|''Wake Me Up'' on the menu WakeMeUpmenu.png|Routine selection menu Wakemeup menu.png|''Wake Me Up'' on the menu (2017) Wakemeup load.png| loading screen Wakemeup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen wakemeup2014.jpg|Gameplay Others wake-me-up.jpg banner (1).png|Banner boxartwmu.jpg wakemeupxbox.png|Photo from Xbox Store Videos Official Music Video Avicii,_Aloe_Blacc_-_Wake_Me_Up_(Official_Video) Gameplays Avicii - Wake Me Up - Just Dance 2014 *5 STARS!* Just_Dance_Now_-_Wake_Me_Up_-_5_Stars Just Dance 2015 Wake Me Up Wake Me Up - Avicii - Just Dance Unlimited Wake Me Up - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Wake Me Up Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Country Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Avicii Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Deceased Artists